Skies of gray
by xXSilversilkenwingsXx
Summary: Maybe it was because she was sick of fooling herself, maybe it was because he was ready to move on, or maybe it's because skies of gray chase the sun away, and everyone needs help then.Would love some help for the storyline!Thanx!


_Okay, so this is gonna be my first story, a one-shot to start out, as I get use to writing I'll probably start attempting to write chapter stories, but for now just little one shots. Okay, so here goes, it's late and I have no idea how this is going to turn out._

_spacespacespacespacespacespace_

_spacespacespacespacespace_

_spacespacespace_

_spacespace_

_space_

She was always happy

She had to be happy

She had to be happy or else her people would find out that, yes, she really does have brain, and yes, she can actually use it for something other than stealing or plotting or causing trouble. And if people found out that, they would dig deeper into her past. And that was bad

Very bad.

She didn't want others to know about her. She didn't want to be babied or pitied or looked after. She had been on her own two feet since she was seven and she sure as hell wasn't about to starting begging for help now.

So what if she was beaten her entire life growing up and couldn't fight back because it was her _father_. And so what if she saw her mother stabbed to death when she was seven and then had it replayed again when her best friend was stabbed to death the same way. And so what if all her friends, the only people she has and ever had since her mother, treat her like she's an annoyance and useless and not worth their time. So what if the guy she had to fall in love with treats her like she's five and is so caught up in her past and she can't even bring herself to be mad at him because his past sucked so much ass, he deserves to mourn and _be_ angst.

So what.

She was more grown up than any of them. She had already reached that point where you know too much and you know that life is all one big puzzle that can never be put together and it's pointless in the end. So she just sits back and does what comes naturally. Be happy and be free, because no one is going to give you a break and no one is going to care when she goes. She's unloved, except for the teeniest bit of care her friends show her, her country thinks her a disgrace, her father beat her for as long as she can remember and she is _so_ sick of feeling hurt inside. She is just so tired of wanting more and knowing she can never have any of it.

_spacespace space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space_

The sky was clear and the city quiet and peaceful. The lights slowly dotted out one by one on the horizon and the sky cloaked the world in a dark blanket.

Her friends had all gathered at the bar for a little bit of a reunion and most were still in the bar hanging out quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping Denzel and Marlene. The lights were dimmed in the bar and everywhere in the room dotted a member or two of AVALANCHE.

Cid and Barrett were sitting at a card table in the corning, gulping down beers and swearing their heads off as they played a game of poker.

Tifa was cleaning the bar while chit chatting with the small girl Shelke. Cloud was also helping clean the bar, and would occasional add his input now and again. He had been getting more social as of late, and finally coming out of his shell.

Over by the couches laid Nanaki, who was curled up quite comfortably with the children, who were now fast asleep, and you could here quiet snores drifting from their direction.

Vincent was situated in a darker booth close to the door and looking out the window into the city. A usual thing for the dark man.

But was not usual was the fact that the ninja and most hyperactive member was nowhere to be found. Tifa was the first to notice the girls absence. She paused in her conversation to sweep her eyes across the room, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

" Has anyone seen Yuffie?" Tifa questioned the group.

"yo foo, I thought she had fallen asleep over with red and the kids" Barrett spoke up and they all turned their heads over towards where the children lay. No Yuffie in sight. "That was my best bet yo."

" Hmm, she usually would be so loud right now I would have to tell her to settle down so she wouldn't wake the kids." Tifa pondered and casually looked around the bar area real quick once more, just in case Yuffie was up to one of her tricks again. No sign of her. " Where could she possibly be?"

Cloud sent a look over to Tifa " What's the worst that could happen?" Cloud questioned "She's probably snooping around up stairs looking for material."

"Shit!' Cid Swore and started rummaging through his pockets. " Shit, that kids gonna get it if she touches it!"

Tifa looked at Cid questioningly " Touches what Cid?" Tifa placed her glass down and began to dry her hands as she finished with washing the dishes. She then realized how that statement could be taken and blushed softly. Cloud just looked at her and smirked.

Cid gave a scolding hot look towards nothing in particular while he searched his pockets once more and finally answered Tifa " I left a high level cure material up there that I worked forever on, if she's after it I'm gonna ring her fucking neck so tight she won't fucking breath right ever a-fucking-gain!"

Shelke took this moment to intervene with her knowledge of where the little ninja might be. " I recall her leaving earlier, mumbling under her breath about a graveyard and the date." She made a face, looking highly confused. " I wonder as to what she meant" She turned her attention to the quiet man over in the booth, who had yet to say anything about the ordeal. " Do you have any idea as to where she may be, Vincent Valentine?"

All eyes focused on him as he took his crimson eyes off the streetlights outside and focused them on Shelke's own blue orbs. " I shall go retrieve Yuffie," He turned his gaze towards Tifa "if it bothers you as to where she is that much." He finished in a blank voice.

" How do you know where she is?" Tifa asked, confused as to how he could know where she is and Tifa (Yuffie's best and most trusted friend) had no even an inkling as to her possible whereabouts. Was something going on between Vincent and Yuffie?

He blinked, casually, and started to get up from his position at the bar booth. " I have enhanced hearing Tifa, I could clearly hear what she was saying to herself as she left."

Oh. Tifa blinked in surprise at her own stupidity. As if anything were to happen between the young ninja and the dark man. She chuckled soflty, confusing the rest of the group, but she just smiled and waved them off. But… now that she thought about it. _Why don't I try a little match-making between the two, I always thought they would go good together._" yes, please bring Yuffie back, I have some….things I want to speak to her about." She was full on laughing now, and the others had begun to suspect she had gone temporarily insane.

Vincent, unperturbed by the evil glint in the brunettes eyes, simply nodded and left the bar, stepping gracefully out into the rain. Or, well, as gracefully as one can step into an onslaught of pouring rain in the middle of the night while the wind howled viciously.

And so, he was off to find Yuffie.]

_spacespace space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space_

It was a quick and quiet walk to the cemetery on the edge of the town. His footsteps were light and his strides long. His face was blank as his ebony hair whipped around, the wind blowing hard against his skull. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a bit worried about the young ninja.

The ninja had crept out of the house very quickly, looking very composed and a little sad. She was dressed in a lovely crystal blue gown that had spaghetti straps and stopped a little above the knee, giving a clear view to her pure white high heels. It surprised him, how much she had dressed up, and he was going to question her on it till he heard her speaking to herself.

His forehead wrinkled and his pace increased as the wind was bashed against his face, rain mixed in now and sending cold little stabs at his skin. The sky was steadily getting darker and he could see lighting as well as hear thunder in the distance.

He reached the cemetery finally, and opened the heavy Iron Gate, caked with vines and rust. It creaked quietly behind him as he tried to ease it closed behind him, not wanting to disturb the aura of the place. His metal boots clacked as he took a few steps forward, scanning the graveyard for any sign of the girl.

"_Lady"_ He corrected in his thoughts. It was true; Yuffie had grown very much the last year since Deepground, as well as before that. She had become Reeve's right hand girl in the WRO, as well as helped Tifa take care of the bar and the kids every chance she got. She even helped the kids out at school, volunteering for bake sales and fundraisers when Tifa couldn't.

She had become softer, her brashness and loudness not as potent as before, though he wouldn't go as far as to say she was quiet or calm. She still had all her energy, but was better at social situations, being able to professionally control the Intelligence department and help out with foreign affairs between countries. She was still very social with friends, and loved to party, but most were surprised to find that she opposed drinking and never tried to weasel a beer out of Tifa.

Physically was the most obvious ways she had changed. Her ebony hair had grown out, now reaching below the bust line and falling in soft curls, much to the surprise of AVALANCHE, who had all thought her hair was straight. Her height was now at Vincent's shoulders, but only if she stood on tiptoes. Her bust size had grown nicely, now with very obvious curves and hips that seemed to sway with every step she took. And her long legs only seemed to get longer as the days passed.

His thoughts paused as he spotted a flash of blue at the far end of the area, right below a tree, an oak tree to be precise. His thoughts stopped and he began to make his way over to the young lady.

He hoped that this little endeavor wouldn't reveal his true feelings about the little princess. His eyes softened as he thought of her and of his feelings.

No, she would have to wait till his courage became a little bit higher, and he had to find out if she liked him like he thought she did.

His smirk was hidden behind his high collar.

_spacespacespacespacespacespace_

_spacespacespacespacespace_

_spacespacespace_

_spacespace_

_space_

_Okay, I lied, this is going to have a few chapter or more, but I'm ending this chapter here. If you like it, tell me, if you think it sucks so bad you want to kill me for wasting your time on this and are planning to start a riot against me, let me know also._

_LOL, anyways, love to all and catch ya'll later_

_~Toodles~_


End file.
